scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueenladdin
CarsRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin" Cast: * Aladdin - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Princess Jasmine - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Genie - Manny (A Bugs Life) * Jafar - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Iago - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) * Abu - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Sultan - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Magic Carpet - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Rajah - Didego (Ice Age) * The Cave of Wonders - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Razoul - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Razoul's Guards - Judge Claude Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * The Peddler - Cameron (Total Drama) * Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Prince Achmed - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Melon Merchant - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Apple Merchant - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Elephant Abu - Sven (Frozen) * Old Jafar - Dr. Applecheek (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Snake Jafar - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Genie Jafar - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Llamas - Marty (Madagascar) * Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) * Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) Scenes: # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 2 - Lightning McQueen on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 3 - Lightning McQueen Fights Lord Cucuface/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise") # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 4 - Princess Sally Carrera's Dream # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 5 - Chick Hicks and Batty Koda's Conversation/Sally Carrera Runs Away # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Chick Hicks's Evil Plan # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 7 - Lightning McQueen Arrested (Part 1) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 8 - Lightning McQueen Arrested (Part 2) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 9 - Lightning McQueen Escapes with Dr. Applecheek # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 10 - The Pipe Organ of Wonders (Part 1) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 11 - The Pipe Organ of Wonders (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and-All Powerful Flik (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Flik (Part 2) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 14 - Batty Koda Upbraids Chick Hicks # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 15 - Lightning McQueen's First Wish # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 16 - Chick Hicks Makes his Move/"Prince Lightning McQueen" # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 17 - Batty Koda Rides on Petrie # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 18 - Lightning McQueen Argues to Flik/Lightning McQueen Goes to Sally Carrera # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 20 - Lightning McQueen Almost Spills the Beans/Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera's Kiss # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 21 - Lightning McQueen Gets Ambushed/Flik Saves Lightning McQueen's Life # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 22 - Chick Hicks Gets Exposed # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 23 - Lightning McQueen's Depression/Jacquimo Steals the Lamp # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 24 - Batty Koda's Announcement/Flik's New Master is Chick Hicks # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 25 - Chick Hicks's Dark Wishes # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 26 - "Prince Lightning McQueen (Reprise)" # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 28 - Lightning McQueen vs. Chick Hicks (Part 1) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 29 - Lightning McQueen vs. Chick Hicks (Part 2) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 30 - Lightning McQueen vs. Chick Hicks (Part 3) # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah # Lightning McQueenladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: Aladdin Clips Used: * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * A Bug's Life * Thumbelina * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * The Rescuers * Madeline * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * The Road to El Dorado * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * A Bug's Life * Rango Gallery: Lightning McQueen as Aladdin Sally Carrera as Princess Jasmine Flik as the Genie Chick Hicks as Jafar Jacquimo as Iago Dopey as Abu Batty Koda as the Sultan Petrie as the Magic Carpet Balto as Rajah Forte as the Cave of Wonders Judge Claude Frollo as Razoul Judge Claude Frollo's Soldiers as Razoul's Guards Cameron as the Peddler Mr. Snoops as Gazeem the Thief Lord Cucuface as Prince Achmed Tulio as Omar the Melon Seller Miguel as Farouk the Apple Seller Sven as Elephant Abu Dr. Applecheek as Old Jafar Rattlesnake Jake as Snake Jafar Lickboot as Genie Jafar Category:CarsRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof